What I Could Have Lost
by hieiandkuramalover
Summary: After the first task in Goblet of Fire, Ron has something to tell Harry. HarryRon, shounenai


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A recent ficcy idea after just seeing Goblet of Fire. X( GAH I AM PISSED! THE DIRECTOR IS A STUPID SO AND SO!

* * *

First task complete, Harry Potter plopped unceremoniously into bed, exhausted but triumphant. What made it all the sweeter was that he and Ron had finally resolved their fight. Said redhead had followed him up the stairs to the dormitories, tired himself, but more from worry from watching his best friend and two-year lover battle a gigantic, not to mention bad-tempered, Hungarian Horntail. 

When the fiery head poked in the door, Harry couldn't help but smile, unable to contain it.

"Tucking in already are you?", Ron asked, stepping fully into the dorm and sitting on the edge of his own bed. "I would think you'd be up all night trying to figure that God-awful noise out."

"I've got two ideas to what it could be."

"Oh?"

"It's one of two things far as I've got it," Harry said, grinning mischievously. "I either have to endure the Fat Lady singing a ballet or fight a banshee." Both boys laughed lightly, though the smile quickly faded from Ron's lips. It was the same response he'd had right before telling Harry he loved him. It was that uncomfortable "there's something I wanna say but I ain't saying it" look. Harry noticed it immediately, but knew better then to try and push Ron into saying anything he didn't want to.

"Well, maybe you'll have some better ideas after a good night's sleep," the red-head suggested. Harry yawned loudly, the fatigue starting to catch up with him.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said tiredly, starting to change out of his uniform from the tournament and into pajamas. Ron looked away, blushing brightly. No matter how many times they'd seen each other naked, he always blushed and looked away. It was so cute in it's way that a smile always came to his lips when Ron got all flushed.

The silence still hung over them even when Harry had finally taken off his glasses and hopped eagerly into bed. Ron still sat quietly on his bed, looking at the floor as though in contemplation. Harry glanced over at him before laying his head down to sleep.

"Aren't you gonna go to sleep?", he asked, wondering as to the cause of Ron's unusual behavior. The red-head blushed brightly, scratching the back of his head as though in contemplation.

"Actually...Harry...I wanted to ask if...er..."

"Go on, spit it out," Harry said encouragingly.

"Well...Harry...c-could I...m-maybe...," he stuttered, blushing brightly. Unable to get the words out while facing Harry, Ron's gaze met the ground. "Could I share your bed tonight?" Not an unfamiliar request, and one happily granted as Harry scooted over and softly patted the area of the bed right next to him. With an awkward smile and still with a bright blush, Ron hopped under the covers and curled up close to Harry. His arms almost instantly wrapped around Harry's chest and held the other boy close to the point of clinging. Needless to say, this was outside Ron's usual disposition and caused a raised eyebrow from Harry. Gently as he could, the dark haired seeker began running his fingers through Ron's thick red hair.

"Are you all right Ron?", he dared, being cautious with the question. "You're not acting like yourself." There was a pause, in which time Ron's grip on Harry's body lessened. For a moment, he wondered if he'd done something wrong, or offended the redhead and was preparing to apologize.

However, any and all apologies were silenced when Ron's pink lips met Harry's in a gentle kiss. The dark-haired teen was frozen in place, surprised at Ron making the first kiss, or even doing any kissing for that matter. Again, not like him, though Harry couldn't say he was repulsed. The real shocker came when Ron pulled away and buried his face in Harry's chest, gone back to clinging with his arms around Harry's upper body. Upon instinct, Harry's arms went around Ron, holding him close.

"Ron, what's the matter?", he asked worriedly as the redhead's shoulders began to tremble, and quiet gasps left his mouth.

He was crying. Harry couldn't tell if it was the sound of the gasps or the sudden fit of shaking that had grabbed a hold of Ron, but it made itself known.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ron managed between little sobs. Harry gently stroked Ron's back, cooing softly.

"You already apologized Ron, it's ok," he assured the other.

"No, no it's not...," Ron insisted, clinging even more to his dark-haired lover. "Oh God, Harry I was so scared today."

"Naturally, those dragons ARE rather frightening."

"No. I mean, yes they are, but that's not what I mean Harry," the redhead sobbed. "I could've lost you today...you could actually DIE in this!" He buried his face in Harry's chest again, the crying escalating if only slightly. "I could've lost you and the last thing I'd have said to you was that I hated you."

It all snapped into place. Ron began crying loudly, though his sobs silenced partially by Harry's chest. Harry continued to hold Ron close, gently rocking him back and forth even.

"It's ok Ron...everyone makes that mistake. It's ok, really."

"No it's not...you shouldn't say that to someone you love," Ron insisted, sniffling in an attempt to regain his composure. He pulled away slightly and wiped his eyes clean of any tears. Harry smiled lightly and helped brush away his friend's tears.

"Well...I know you don't mean it, so no worries." Ron smiled lightly, cuddling close to Harry, hugging him though this time not so much clinging as holding.

"I love you Harry...no matter what else I say...I love you," he whispered, resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled and held Ron close, once again running his fingers through thick red hair.

"I love you too Ron."

* * *

Short? Yes. What of it? 


End file.
